


Can't Sleep

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is out of town and Zak can't sleep without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

Zak rolled over, fighting with the blankets twisting around his body like a serpent. He exhaled sharply and squashed the pillow over and over trying to create that perfect pocket that would cradle his head while supporting his neck. But it was no use. He was uncomfortable and cold and lonely in the empty bed. He glanced over to his phone charging on the nightstand, hitting the round button to check the time. 2:30 am and he was nowhere near falling asleep. He couldn’t wind down without the steady rise and fall of Nick’s chest beneath him. A hand mindlessly combing through the back of his hair… Nope. Imagining it wasn’t going to work either. Worth a try. He thought again about calling Nick. Just the thought of hearing the younger man’s voice put him at ease. But it was so late, an hour later where Nick was. Zak wished he would have taken Nick up on the long weekend to visit his cousin, but he just wanted a break from traveling for a little bit. He wanted to be home and relax. A lot of good that was doing him now. Five more minutes. If he didn’t feel tired in five more minutes he’d call Nick. He knew the call would likely go to voicemail, what with it being the middle of the night, but it was worth a try. Although… it’s not like they kept regular hours. Their job was definitely not a 9-5 and it wasn’t at all unusual to be awake at this time of night, especially during investigations. And who knows what Nick and his cousin were up to. For all he knew, they were still awake anyway. He reached for his phone, turning it over in his hand as he debated. This is what boyfriends are for, right? He dialed Nick’s number, waiting as the line began to ring. It rang three times and Zak was debating hanging up when he heard the line connect.  
“Zak? You okay?” Nick answered in a groggy voice. Zak knew he had been sleeping and immediately felt guilty.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry. Go back to bed.” He said quickly.  
“No, no. What is it? Is everything okay?” Nick asked. And Zak could hear the springs of his bed as he sat up.  
“Everything’s fine. I’m sorry for waking you up. I just couldn’t sleep and I thought maybe you were still awake.” Zak answered sheepishly.  
“What time is it?” Nick asked, still a little disoriented.  
“It’s late. You should go back to sleep. I’ll just talk to you in the morning.”  
“Don’t you hang up on me. I’m awake now. You have to talk to me.” Nick joked and Zak could hear the smile in his voice. He knew exactly what it looked like and how it would stretch across his face, crinkling softly at the corners of his eyes. “So what’s up? Why can’t you sleep? Nightmares again?” He asked.  
“No. No nightmares tonight. Not yet at least. I haven’t been to sleep yet.” Zak said, stuffing the pillows behind his back and sitting up against the headboard. “It’s so hard to sleep without you here.”  
“You miss me.” Nick declared. And Zak could tell he was beaming with satisfaction.  
“More like miss my human heating pad.” Zak joked.  
“You miss me.” Nick said again, daring Zak to deny it.  
“Okay, whatever. I miss you.” Zak confessed.  
“I miss you too, babe.” Nick smiled. “It’s only one more night. And then I’ll be home.”  
“Easy for you to say, sleeping like a baby over there.” Zak groaned. Nick chuckled softly into the phone. “I should have just come with you.”  
“I wish you had.” Nick agreed. “I’d love for this side of my family to get to know you.”  
“Oh.” Zak said, surprised. He felt bad. He hadn’t realized how important this trip was to Nick. “Why didn’t you say something? I would have gone.”  
“I don’t know…” Nick began. And Zak could feel him choosing his words carefully. “I guess I just spent so long making us hide our relationship. It doesn’t feel fair to force to you come along now so that I can parade you around to my family.” Zak felt a smile creep up his face. Nick wanted to show him off? And to think just six months ago Zak was sure they’d be hiding their relationship forever.  
“You wouldn’t have been forcing me. I would have loved to get to know everyone.” Zak said truthfully. “Besides, you know how I like to be on parade.” He added with a wry smile.  
“Oh, I know!” Nick laughed. “Oh well… Next time, I guess.” He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
“Next time for sure.” Zak said definitively. They settled into a comfortable silence. Zak smiled, contentedly. His body began to relax and he moved to lay back down, settling into the pillows. “So what did you tell them about me?” He asked inquisitively.  
“I told them what a pain in the ass you are.” Nick joked.  
“Oh yeah? What else?” Zak asked, smiling tiredly  
“I told them how you hog all the covers at night. And how much time you spend fixing your hair in the morning. I told them about how you’re incapable of putting your dishes in the dishwasher... ”  
“Sounds like a glowing review.” Zak quipped.  
“And I told them how much I love you… how my life makes no sense without you in it. And how _even_ when you call me at 3:30 in the morning, just to talk, there’s nothing else in the world I’d rather be doing.”  
“Nick…” Zak managed, smile spreading across his face. He felt his heart swell with happiness. He couldn’t help but think how far they had come since their first meeting many years ago. Back then, he never would have imagined himself capable of love like this. And he didn’t think he’d ever get over the joy of having his feelings returned. “I love you.”  
“I know.” Nick said quietly. Zak chuckled softly, feeling his eyes growing heavier.  
“Nick?” Zak mumbled.  
“Yeah, babe?”  
“Tell me about your day.” Zak said, fading quickly.  
“Do you just want me to talk so you can fall asleep?” Nick smiled.  
“Mmm hmm…”  
“You’re lucky I love you.”


End file.
